Stars and Storms
by XxInToXiCaT3dH3LloKItTyxX
Summary: so this is a yuri one shot that involves stars and stormes please read and review :


ONE SHOT:

Disclaimer: So I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah! I wish I did but… I don't T_T

Sorry about the thunder storm thing that happens in a few of my fics I'm just very very verryyyyyyyyyyyyyy afraid of storms so that's why. Read and review please (:

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I kind of…strongly feel the same way. I have too, since the first time I met you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I have felt like this, since the first time I ever laid eyes on you."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The two teenage girls lay in the first's bed together. They were lying on their stomachs, so close that they could feel one another's breathing. Their fingers were intertwined with their hands lying over the end of the bed.

One girl was staring at the stars, the other girl just happened to be, not staring at the stars but at the lightning vaguely flashing across the dark sky. The second girl didn't seem to notice what so ever. Not until the accidentally lets a small whimper escape her slightly parted lips. Blood rose into her pale cheeks, she didn't want the other to know that she was terrified of storms, especially storms during the night. The blonde looked over and asked "What's wrong?" the pink haired girl merely shook her head then buried it in the mattress. It made breathing hard, but she was just so embarrassed.

The blonde gently pulled up her head and kissed her plush lips softly. The other felt butterflies emerge in her stomach. Horniness. Neither of them had ever dominated, they were both quite submissive when it came to a relationship.

"I'm sorry that I can't do anything first. I'm just so scared that you will reject me" "I would never reject you. Ever. " the blonde whispered quietly. For if they woke up the pink haired girls parents, they would be beaten and disowned, kicked out and left behind. They were taking a risk that could devastate their futures, but they were in love.

The older blonde girl crawled on top of the other. The other was very happy; she had no urge to dominate, ever. She didn't like it at all. But her happiness disappeared when she saw a strike of lightning flash brightly across the night sky. She flinched and whimpered once again only a lot worse now. The storm was nearing.

The blonde kissed her forehead and told her, "You look so cute when you're scared" the other blushed and said "don't lie to me" "why would I lie to someone as beautiful as you?" The pink haired girl blushed a new shade of red, with her lips slightly parted, unnoticed by her but noticed by the other. She noticed immediately. She took this chance to kiss the terrified girls lips. Her lips were soft and plush against her own. The pink haired girl moaned into the kiss and the blonde took this as a chance to deepen the kiss. The kiss became passionate and lasted a long time. Their tongues rubbed against one another, dancing. There was no need to fight for domance; they were both content with their posts.

The blonde began to kiss the others neck nipping, biting, and sucking it, until the other let out a desperate moan. That spot was given the most attention, after a hand covered the moaning girl's mouth. She wanted to hear the girl under her moan but they were in fear of being discovered. She vowed to hear her moan freely one day.

The dominate one shifted her position and heard the girls moans grow louder under the protective weight of her hand. Curiously she repeated her previous action again and again loving the sound of the others moans, even if they were muffled by her hand. Bravely the pink girl pulled the blondes head into her chest and bit down on her own lip as she suckled her neck and collar bone.

The blonde returned to kissing her again as she felt the others hand gingerly traveling down the length of her back, petting at the waist line of her jeans. This made them both hot all over and the blonde began to rub her leg against the others crotch once again. The pink haired girl was gaining confidence as her mind began to fill with lusty fog. She slipped her hand into the blonde's panties and squeezed. The blondes breathing hitched in the back of her throat. But still, she wasn't about to lose her dominating role over the younger girl.

She unbuttoned the younger's tight jeans and slid her hand inside, surprised to find that the shy girl wasn't wearing any underwear. The thought made her Horney and she chuckled lightly thinking about her lover walking around in public without any panties on. The older girl slid her finger inside her lover and began to move them slowly. The younger bucked her hips into the touch. Completely shedding her shy stature.

It was such a hot sight that the older girl began to move her fingers faster and faster in and out of the younger girl. The younger girl's body shivered with intense orgasm. She was exhausted and the still Horney girl knew that she wouldn't be able to go on with her any longer. So she kissed the girl upon the lips once again, then her nose, forehead and both cheeks.

The blonde quietly excused herself to the bathroom and took care of herself then returned to the bed. The blonde situated herself under the rumpled sheets and then nestled the younger girl against her sweaty body, wrapping her arms around her waist in a protective manor. "I love you so much" she stated simply. The pink haired girl replied in a sleepy but content voice, "Thank you, I love you too" the blonde kissed her atop the head and watched her fall asleep with a smile on her face. This made the older girl happy, for she had not seen her smile in a long time. She stopped smiling after sasuke left. 'Maybe things will be different now' she thought hopefully as she watched the other sleep.

This sight produced a smile to appear on her lips. She was so very beautiful when she slept. She drifted off happily holding Sakura against her chest. They loved one another so deeply that the two female ninja gambled their futures on it.

OKAY people, just for the record I HATE this pairing. In fact I hate both of these characters in general. Sorry I just hate them in the show. I used them because I really wanted to write a Yuri but I didn't want to write it with any other characters. THE END.

Please review and tell all of your friends. Kay? Thanks (:


End file.
